Doctor Dearest
by saavik55
Summary: Another pre-SFLC one-shot.  Olivia gets injured on the job once again and refuses to obey her doctor's orders.  How will Alex ever convince her to be a good patient?  BDSM content.


Doctor Dearest

Goddamn her and goddamn her macho stupidity, Alex growled to herself as she shoved her way into her apartment. Leaving Olivia in the ER with Elliot, she had given strict instructions to call for a ride home. She could have postponed her meeting with the D.A. with the rock-solid alibi of an injured loved one but Olivia had insisted and Elliot had sworn up and down that he would take care of everything. Goddamn him too. Halfway to the hospital, furiously scrolling through her cell's list of missed calls, she had found out that Olivia had walked home. Elliot had let her. He had allowed his partner – her partner – to walk sixteen blocks after a rusty crowbar to the neck, twenty two stitches and a tetanus shot. When Alex was finished with him, he'd be lucky to make it from the toilet to the sink on his own two feet. But first she had someone else in her sights. Olivia was in for something memorable.

Not surprisingly, Olivia ignored her noisy entrance, pointedly flipping channels from the sofa. She had not even bothered moving her feet off of the coffee table, an obviously defiant act aimed at her compulsively neat partner. Slowly hanging up her jacket, Alex reformulated her plan of attack. If she went in with guns blazing, she knew how it would go down. She and Olivia had already played this scene through many times and always ended up arguing in circles. Olivia was a rock. Or thought she was. Or wanted to be perceived as one. Alex was a worrier, especially when it came to her brash, stubborn detective. Olivia didn't want to change. Alex wanted her to try. If Alex wanted this conflict to end any differently, she have to try a… gentler tactic.

She grinned at her new plan. If she pulled this off, she'd get her way and Olivia would be none the wiser. At least she'd be well compensated for her compliance. Alex always made sure of that. Approaching her girlfriend, Alex damped down the intensity of her smile. She wanted to soften Olivia up, not tip her hand too soon. She was trying to pull one over on a woman who was, in Alex's personal opinion, one of New York's finest detectives. She would have to be absolutely careful.

Leaning over the back of the sofa, Alex cupped Olivia's cheeks in her palms, coaxing her head back just a little. Without so much as a word of greeting, she kissed Olivia tenderly, taking lazy pleasure in paying attention to her girlfriend's full bottom lip. It was a great smooching tactic. No noses got in the way and Alex applied it so infrequently that she knew it would intrigue Olivia's wary sensibilities. It would soften her up like butter on the stovetop.

Brushing the pad of her thumb over the soft hair at Olivia's temple, Alex broke their kiss just in time to leave Olivia hungry for more but too proud to ask for it. When she wanted something, Alex had no shame. She wasn't afraid to use what God had given her and life had taught her. Judge Petrovsky would testify to that and Alex knew she'd have to give it everything she had to get Olivia's cooperation, given her long and loud history of resisting medical advice. Alex put on her best air of compassion.

"Oh, Liv," she murmured, quickly stepping around the sofa to sit close at her girlfriend's side. Keeping her thoughts carefully to herself, she noted that the neck brace had already been discarded on the end table. Alex wanted to growl but she didn't. When she was finished, Olivia would wear the brace and she would like it. She caressed the edge of the bandage hiding the wound on Olivia's neck and cooed her sympathy. "Oh, does it hurt? My poor baby."

Even as she examined the bandage and the surrounding, gruesome bruise, Alex was completely aware that Olivia was studying her closely. Some aspect of her spiny refusal had already broken down and she was curious. If Alex was any judge, she was very curious. It was time to lay it on and make her approach.

"No. A little." Alex had to struggle to contain her chuckle. That answer was typical Olivia. It must hurt like a son of a bitch. For now, at least, Alex would go alone with her stoic girlfriend's little ploy. As Alex knew well, when Olivia started acting butchy, she got careless. She would play right into Alex's hands.

As if on impulse, Alex kissed her girlfriend again, moving and squirming like Olivia's tragic toughness was irresistible. Pressing deeper into the kiss, Alex hated to admit that her passion wasn't wholly a falsehood. Olivia was a little sexy when she tried to be all macho, especially when she resisted Alex's doting on her. But it didn't matter. It would just make following the plan all the easier. Again, Alex was the one to break the kiss.

She pouted and caressed Olivia's throat with feather-light pressure, keeping her touch far enough from the wound to avoid causing pain but close enough to constantly remind Olivia of her focus. "Can I get anything for you? Do anything for you? Let me take care of you."

Vainly trying to maintain her stoic dignity, Olivia brushed Alex away though her actions lacked any real conviction. She attempted to hide it but the twitching corners of her mouth betrayed her. She was liking all of Alex's simpering attention a lot, far more than she would ever admit. Hardening her complacent half-smile into a playful leer, Olivia stroked Alex's chin with her fingertips. "Well, since your offering, you could just keep doing what you were doing."

"I don't want to hurt you… but there is something. I've been thinking about it all afternoon…" Alex spoke in a softly sensuous voice, letting her words trail off as if uncertain about how Olivia would respond to what she had apparently been fantasizing about. Olivia gulped audibly and grinned.

"Oh? I thought you were angry at me."

"Well, I was but then I had… an idea." Olivia raised her eyebrows in response. Taking her cue, Alex sprang from the sofa and dug in her brief case.

"I had a little time between meetings and I ran out to the drugstore." With affected shyness, Alex pulled out a large, plastic shopping bag. "Seeing you in the ER… I thought that, when you got home, you might need a… doctor's care." Letting her smile brighten with intent, she slowly withdrew a stethoscope from the bulging bag. She dangled the instrument from her long index finger, waiting for the assent she knew was coming. She got it.

Biting her lip, she sank back onto the sofa and began to undo Olivia's blouse, lingering sensuously on each button. She pressed the stethoscope again and again to Olivia's chest, gradually making progress from her patient's collarbone to deep in her cleavage. "Oh, that sounds just perfect, Ms Benson, but I'm going to have to give you a full examination. You just hold tight and I'll help you change into a gown." Olivia barely repressed a snicker. Clearly, Alex was in this all the way. She had just figured on a little TLC but, well, this could be fun.

"Whatever you say, Doctor." As if she were a real patient, Olivia lay back into the sofa and let Alex strip her of every last stitch of clothing and tie the strings of the flimsy gown around her neck. When the breeze caressed her, Olivia shivered though not because she was cold. Away from the antiseptic odors and impersonal staff, wearing a gown that left everything important practically exposed was pretty hot. She closed her eyes and put on her best expression of abject suffering. "Oh, Doctor, do you think it's bad?"

Alex gazed at her playacting girlfriend with absolute seriousness. "Ms Benson, I'm afraid it is very bad. But not to worry. I am the very best at what I do." She took Olivia's left arm in her hands and examined it intently, turning it this way and that way and frowning. Carefully ignoring Olivia's peeking, she hemmed and hawed, making all the sounds physicians made while their patients grew more and more nervous. She repeated her detailed inspection on Olivia's right arm before finally grunting deliberately. Without speaking, she dug deep in the plastic bag and withdrew several thick rolls of gauze and two simple splints.

Olivia opened her eyes, suddenly a little unsure. "Um, is this really necessary, Doctor?"

Alex nodded gravely. "Yes it is, if you want to feel… better. Please hold very still, Ms. Benson. I don't want to hurt you." Olivia instantly complied. When Alex used that certain, commanding tone, Olivia couldn't help it. Even when she was playing out a silly scene, Alex was always her mistress. Olivia replaced her uncertainty with her suffering look and relaxed as Alex busied herself with the gauze, quickly and efficiently immobilizing her girlfriend's arm. Soon, after a thorough examination, Olivia found herself completely unable to move, her elbows and knees held stiff by splints and unnecessarily thick layers of gauze. She moaned and gazed pleadingly at Alex.

"Please, Doctor, it hurts so much. Can't you do anything for me?"

Alex frowned deeply, as if deep in thought. She leaned close, using her thumb to pull up each of Olivia's eyelids so she could study each eye in turn. With her hands on either side of her girlfriend's head, she brushed her thumbs over Olivia's lips with a touch that was far from professional. "It's going to be alright, Ms. Benson. I think I see the problem. Please open your mouth and say aah." Very pathetically, Olivia obeyed and Alex grinned to herself. She wadded a handful of gauze in her fist and, before Olivia could open her eyes, she stuffed it into her patient's mouth. Anticipating Olivia's response, she quickly unrolled loops of the white bandages around her girlfriend's head, hiding her pretty lips and ensuring that the gag would remain exactly in place. Olivia's eyes stared widely up at her and, finally, Alex let a little of her wickedness bubble up.

"My, my, Ms Benson, you are not a very cooperative patient. If you're going to feel better, you're going to have to do what I say. It's doctor's orders. Now, does it still hurt?" Olivia lost her patient look and narrowed her eyes. She shook her head.

"Ms Benson, you don't have to act tough for my sake. I know it still hurts and I have just the thing." She grinned devilishly and distracted Olivia by playing with her hair and planting a kiss on her gauze-covered lips while she slyly reached for the discarded neck brace. God, this was so easy it almost wasn't even fun. Almost. Any scenario that involved Olivia bound, gagged and irritated was at least a little fun. Partly to arouse but mostly to distract, Alex nuzzled her lips lecherously against Olivia's nose and eyes until it was too late for her to resist. Seemingly in a single motion, Alex slid the wide plastic collar around her patient's throat and pulled the Velcro straps snug. Perfect.

Making her eyelids heavy with desire, Alex pulled just far enough away to fix her intense gaze on Olivia's newly irate eyes. "I can see you are still in some discomfort. Would you like me to do something to… help… with that?" She laid her emphasis purposefully, letting her glance flicker downward briefly to further make her point. To her great amusement, Olivia only rolled her eyes in response, communicating her displeasure as best she could in her current state. No matter. Alex knew that flush in her girlfriend's cheeks. Despite her insistence on keeping up her resistant charade, Olivia wanted her. She'd give it up eventually or pay the price.

"You can't fool me, Ms Benson. I saw how you looked at me. You want this and so do I. But I am a professional, Olivia Benson, and if you want relief, you're going to have to ask for it. All you have to do is say the word… well, nod, at least. Otherwise, it's strict bed rest and plenty of fluids for the rest of the weekend." Her tone said it all. She meant her threat. If Olivia wouldn't act like a good patient, Alex would treat her like a non-compliant one. And she knew exactly how much Olivia hated being stuck in bed without a life-threatening ailment or the promise of something fun.

For a long moment, they stared each other down, one's woman's silent irritation boring into the other's persistent, smutty determination. Eventually Olivia, defeated, rolled her eyes again and nodded stiffly. Alex stoically denied herself the pleasure of a triumphant grin. She had already gotten what she wanted. She didn't need to rub it in. "That's wonderful, Olivia. I'm sure we can get you feeling better than you've ever felt before."

She slithered over Olivia's body, spreading her patient's stiffly straight legs so she could kneel between her thighs. Olivia tried to touch her hair but failed and Alex gently pushed her arms away. "No, no, Ms Benson," she scolded. "You're my patient and I can't have you exerting yourself. Just let me do everything." She nuzzled her face between Olivia's thinly covered breasts and moaned softly as Olivia's breaths came quickly. The sounds went straight to her core. Damn, this was hotter than she had anticipated.

Moistening her lips, she searched until she located one of Olivia's nipples under the cloth. Finding it, she suckled on it, giving her every action and touch extra intensity so Olivia would benefit despite the gown. She could have just taken it off but, for some reason, she didn't want to. Interestingly, she kind of liked it and made a mental note. When they were finished, she would definitely keep it for future use. She nuzzled a slow downward path with her cheek as she ran both hands up under the hem of the gown to let her fingers play blindly across Olivia's smooth skin. Slyly, she snuck a glance upwards. She couldn't see properly – the collar kept Olivia's face upturned – but she suspected that the irritation was gone. For all her bluster, Olivia was just too sweetly predictable. Well, then, Alex would give her what she so obviously wanted.

Gripping tightly, Alex stilled Olivia's already-moving hips. She could tell that this wasn't going to take much. "Hold very still, Olivia. This is a very delicate operation." Olivia moaned and Alex chuckled. She was practically there already. Without further pause, Alex lowered her head and buried her lips in Olivia's sweet, fragrant folds, pleasuring her with lips, tongue and teeth and no preamble. For tonight, at least, she was a doctor and doctors didn't fool around when it came to their patients. She couldn't help laughing a little at her own joke and even that friction made Olivia jump with desire. She groped for Olivia's clit with her lips and sucked gently, flicking the tip of her tongue against the flesh again and again. Olivia yelped, the sound deliciously muffled, and groaned. Her back arched awkwardly and Alex had to exert herself to keep her girlfriend's hips in place. Beautiful, just beautiful. It was the only phrase Alex could think of to describe her trembling girlfriend. This was much better than spending the evening arguing pointlessly. But there was one last thing.

Suddenly clinical, Alex extracted herself from between Olivia's legs and leaned down, pulling her patient's eyelids up so she had no choice but to look at her mistress. "That went very well, I think, Ms. Benson. I recommend that we repeat the… treatment… tomorrow, as needed until you're better. There's just one thing I have to insist upon." She paused to look meaningfully and sternly at her charge. "You must continue to wear the neck brace or I'll be forced to refer you to another doctor. Will you do that? Wait, wait, don't answer yet." Maintaining her almost motherly composure, Alex quickly pulled the gauze from around Olivia's head and gently extracted the gag from between her teeth. Before Olivia could speak, Alex pressed a kiss to her lips, slowly deepening it until she could taste the cotton herself. Finally, she eased away and smiled tenderly. "Will you do it? For me?"

For a moment, Alex was sure Olivia would defy her and roll her eyes once again but the brunette managed to pleasantly surprise her with a lovely, sheepish smile of her own. "Yes, Doctor Dearest." Her smile widened slyly. "By the way, I think the treatments are really helping. Do you have a card? I think I'd like to recommend you to my girlfriend." She paused as Alex laughed raucously, the sound threatening to drown out her teasing words. "I think she would really benefit from a good fuck."


End file.
